The present disclosure relates generally to the field of digital circuits, and specifically to clock mesh design.
Clocks signals are used to coordinate actions of digital circuits. Specifically, clock signals oscillate between high and low states, and the rising and/or falling edges between the high and low states can be used to issue actions in a synchronized manner within a digital circuit. In order to distribute a clock signal across a multitude of loads (e.g., registers, flip-flops, memory cells, etc.) disposed on digital circuit, various circuit configurations are used. For example, clock distribution networks such as clock trees or clock meshes can be used to distribute a clock signal to a multitude of loads disposed on a digital circuit.